Will you think of me?
by Anavela
Summary: This is a story about Veda coming to terms with Thomas J.'s death... It's a one shot and it's basically her telling Thomas how she feels...


_**Will you think of me?**_

AN: This is a personal favorite of mine. I have always loved the move My Girls and I cannot say just how great it was. It was so touching and heart warming and every time I see it, I cry.

**Well recently, I've come to a new level of understanding the pain that Veda went through, and I thought that I would post a short little story about it. And I'm just going to tell you guys now, that when I was writing this, I cried… I seriously cried, and I'm not just saying that to make it sound like it's a really touching story. I cried because basically everything in here in from my point of view. I didn't have a Thomas J., but I did lose someone that meant a lot to me… **

"Thomas J? Can you hear me? I miss you…"

The cold winds blew through Vada's face as warm, fresh, tears slid down her cheeks.

"I wanted to share something with you. Something I thought you would like. I never got to show you…"

In her hands, was a folded up piece of paper. Shakily, she opened it up to see the painful words stare back at her. She never thought she'd share this with him. Not this way…

"You make me smile, Thomas J

My blood brother for life

We'll stay with each other forever

Even after the day that we die

My friend, my brother

When the winds blow fast

There's not a doubt in my mind

That our friendship will last

We'll stay by each other

In our secret hiding place

Brother, you will only see

That true smile on my face

For my thoughts have found a home

And a beautiful friend too

Thomas J, I cannot say

How much I think of you

Please stay, by my side

As we spin in this crazy world

Thomas J, I love you everyday

I will always be your girl…"

Vada smiled as she finished, yet the tears continued to fall. They just would not stop. Not since he died. Not since her heart was poisoned with a devastating pain.

"I was gonna give it to you." She wiped away some tears, and took a seat on the ground. It was wet with the morning mist, but she didn't care.

And as she sat there, next to his tombstone, she poured her heart out.

"Thomas J., I would always think of you!" She cried out, not caring if anyone heard. "Please! Please come back… I need you. My heart needs you. I can't imagine living in this world without the one person that understood me the most. Where will my secrets go now? Who will go to our hiding place with me now?? Who will I ride bikes with, and talk to when my life is going crazy!?! God! I'm so sick of death!! I'm so sick of being here! You have got to understand how much I need you right now! Thomas…why….why did you go there….why did you go there!??!!!! Out of all the dead bodies I've seen, out of all the stretchers and coffins…. I never once thought I'd have to see you like that!! This can't be real…"

Vada cried even harder and hit herself repeatedly on the head. "Wake up! Wake up, Vada, this isn't real!! Thomas is alive….he's alive, and he…he'll ride bikes with me again, and swim with me again, and play games with me again…… He isn't gone…this is a dream!!! Please!!! God!!! Let this be a dream…." Now, curled up in a ball on the ground, Vada whimpered and cried until she couldn't even talk anymore. She struggled to breath as her heart began to pound. It began to pound out of fear. She missed him so much that the world was a nightmare. She just wanted to break out of this weird reality that she had somehow been placed in. There was no way that this was it…It couldn't be it…

Her life had become like a story without a happy ending… and what was she supposed to do now?? Wait?? …She would wait forever if it meant that she'd see Thomas J. again.

"_Hey Vada, guess what we got??"_

"_What?"_

"_This!" He squirts her with the syringe and smiles._

"_Hey you! I'm gonna get you!! I'll get you!!" She chases after him._

Vada managed a smile through her sadness. He could always make her smile…

"_Have you ever kissed anyone?"_

"_Like they do on tv?"_

"_Uh huh."_

"_No."_

_Maybe we should. Just to see what's the big deal."_

…

…

…

…

"_Okay, enough practice. Close you eyes…"_

"_But then I won't be able to see anything."_

"_Just do it."_

"_Okay, okay."_

"_On the count of three...1…2…2 and a half…."_

_The lean forward and kiss…_

Again, Vada smiles at the memories. The ones that replay in her head over and over again. Oh, how she cherished that kiss. The one she tricked out of him… She began to wonder if he knew what she was doing. That she wanted kiss him, and not because she wanted to find out what it was like, but because she wanted to find out what it was like to kiss him…Because she loved him…

"_Vada?"_

"_What?" _

"_Would you think of me?"_

"_For what?"_

"_Well, if you don't get to marry Mr. Bixler."_

"_I guess…" She smiles and so does he._

"I'll think of you Thomas J." Vada manages to say aloud, as she sit up on the ground. Then, slowly, and sadly, she glances at his tombstone. Using her finger, she outlines his name. "I'll always think of you…" She took in a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. Then, for a moment, she glanced up at the sky. It was orange and pink, and the sun was rising. She began to remember the time when her and Thomas looked at the sky together. And how the sun made such a beautiful reflection on the water…

As she pondered this, the wind once again touched her face. Where her tears had once been, she felt a coolness. A somewhat calming, coolness.

And then, out of no where, a drop of water fell from the sky onto forehead. Reaching up to make sure it was just water, Vada smiled.

"I'll think of you too, Vada." A voice came from behind her.

"Thomas J?" She asked, in shock. And when she turned around, there he was. Except the paleness of his face was now back to a normal tone, and the bee stings were no where to be found. She stood up and ran into his arms, hugging him like crazy. And he hugged her back.

"Please stay, Thomas J. Please stay with me…"

"Vada?" He asked, uncertainness in his voice.

"What?"

"Will you kiss me again?"

Vada didn't even think about it before nodding. "Yes."

"Kiss me goodbye?" He asked, changing the mood of things…

Vada was silent, and then began to shake her head. "No, not goodbye…Not goodbye again…I don't want to…"

"But Vada? You don't understand yet…"

"I don't want to understand, I just want you here with me again…"

Thomas J. leaned forwards and placed a quick kiss on her lips. Then, he backed away, fading.

"Wait! Don't go!"

"Don't forget to think of me, Vada…I'll always be with you. Blood brother's for life, right??"

She smiled through tears and nodded as he disappeared. "Bye Thomas J."

"Bye Vada…"

Another drop of water splashed down on her face and Vada felt it with her finger tips…

"Veda?" She heard another voice call for her.

"Thomas J.??"

"Veda? Wake up sweetie…"

Veda was surprised when she heard that and the next time she blinked and opened her eyes, she opened them to her father, who was looking down at her.

Looking at her surroundings, she realized that she had fallen asleep in the cemetery. Her father looked at her with worry in his eyes.

"Are you okay, honey?"

She nodded and sat up. Everything looked exactly as it did in her dream, and she felt weird inside. Something happened, she knew it.

"Come on, let's go home." He grabbed a hold of her hand and they walked out of the cemetery together. Fresh tears still threatened to pour from her eyes as she remember the events, but she held it together. And she kept thinking about something Thomas had said to her in her dream. _"You don't understand yet…"_

What didn't she understand? And would she ever?

All she knew is that Thomas J. did. He always seemed to understand things that she never even contemplated. Maybe he was ready to go… Maybe she needed to stay a little longer until she too, understood… and maybe, maybe that wasn't a dream…


End file.
